In an automatic tool changer of a machine tool, it is important that several requirements be satisfied, for example, the structure be simple, the operation reliable, and the tool changing time short. There are known automatic tool changers in which the indexing of the tool magazine is effected by utiliztion of the spindle drive motor. Such known changers, however, have not fully satisfied the above-mentioned requirements.